Soulmate
by XGotta3IceXD
Summary: He held her heart and without even knowing it, he broke it. She desperately wants for him to realize her feelings. When she leaves, will he even notice? Toshiro/OC First fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach in any way.**

_**Soulmate Chapter 1**_

She always wondered how he could be so oblivious to how she felt… it wasn't her fault that she fell in love with him.

Akemi Kuroyuki (Name is supposed to mean: Bright and beautiful black-snow) had been the 3rd seat of the 10th division for around a few decades. She had been in love with her taicho Hitsugaya Toshiro for nearly as long. Not to mention that she was extremely frustrated at how she could fall in love with someone so dense! Also, not to mention the fact that she was STILL unable to get her taicho to call her by her first name even though they had been "friends" for over 50 years. Having taken over the 3rd seat position after the previous seat had died during the final battle against the last of Aizen's forces, she had become the third seat of the 10th division straight out of graduating from Shino Academy after having attended for 1 year, in a way, she was something of a prodigy.

Continuing to work on her fukutaicho's paper work, she tried not to snap her pencil in half from anger at how Hinamori-fukutaicho was kissing her taicho as if she wasn't there. Instead, she stood up and muttered that she going on a walk…not that the couple noticed. Watching him talk and smile with Hinamori – fukutaicho in a way he never did with her hurt her… a lot, Hinamori – fukutaicho was her taicho's girlfriend…not to mention probably soon to be fiancée.

While walking around the division training grounds alone, she tried to think of a happy memory. One that didn't involve Hitsugaya–Taicho because, if she didn't she would surely cry.

-Flashback-

One day, on a mission to the human world, she stumbled upon what humans called a pencil and immediately found that it was much easier and more efficient than using calligraphy brushes. Buying a whole box to show her friends, she purchased them.

The other taicho's had liked these human writing utensils so much that they helped her petition against the soutaicho over how much easier it was to use human world writing utensils to do their horrid paperwork. Quite frankly, she thought that he had a secret fetish for paperwork. Seriously, even his fukutaicho hated it!

-End Flashback-

The memory made her smile, she went back to the office to see Hinamori – fukutaicho gone and her taicho working on paperwork as usual… it was as if nothing had happened. Her taicho didn't look up as she walked in, so she made her way to Matsumoto – fukutaicho's desk. Now her desk, seeing as Matsumoto-san never used it anyway… it had been dubbed as her own desk officially last week…weird, since she had been using it for well over 50 years.

After working on paperwork for a few hours, she decided that she was too tired to do paperwork, even her workaholic taicho had left with Hinamori – fukutaicho an hour earlier. Cursing her own fukutaicho for making do both their paperwork, she stood up and worked out the kinks in her back from sitting so long. On her way out the door to the office, she paused in front of the mirror that Matsumoto – fukutaicho had placed there "so that Akemi- chan and her cute taicho could see how huggable they looked". She studied her reflection carefully, she had light brown hair and light colored skin with sliver grey eyes that changed from blue-to silver-to green with the changes in her reiatsu. Very short, at the height of 4'2, she was the shortest shinigami in the entire gotei thirteen, two inches shorter than her captain… he loved to make fun of her height… Growing up in the 79th district of Kusajishi all her life, she never ate much even though she had a fair amount of reiatsu, she weighed 50 pounds soaking wet. In her own eyes, she was extremely plain and had average if not smaller curves. Akemi wore her shinigami robes normally with an ice blue sash to hold her zampakuto in place on her back, as she was too short to wear her zampakuto on her hip…like her taicho. Having little confidence even though she was fairly powerful, she was sure that her taicho would never see her as anything other than a friend or subordinate… the thought made her chest ache.

Later that night, while lying in bed, she thought of everything she had been through.

Even though she had grown up as a child from rukongai, she was really a noble. She wasn't even supposed to be alive and yet here she was…

She came from two of the 5 great noble houses,

Shihoin

Kuchiki

Shiba (disgraced)

Nakamura

Kuroyuki

Her mother had been one of the last remaining Nakamura's and her father one of the last Kuroyuki's and the heir to the clan name. As is tradition, every 10 generations the first born child of the Kuroyuki clan's heir is to be cast into one of the higher districts of Rukongai to die to let the second born child be the heir to the clan. It was a cruel tradition but her parents went through with it. She had later found out about her heritage after attending a physical during the academy where they had done a blood test to find out her blood type.

Apparently, her parents and her entire clan had been murdered by hollows before they could have another heir… leaving her the sole survivor of both clans and by default the heir to 2 great noble families.

She didn't mourn the death of her so called "family", she honestly understood why they did it but, she still resented their actions. It didn't make up for all the years she spent in pain and hunger, but she couldn't bring herself to hate her parents. With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

Getting up early at around 4 o'clock the next day, unable to sleep from nightmares, she decided to get a head start on paperwork, until later when she got a message saying that her taicho had gone on a mission to the human world and that she was in charge… it was going to be a long day. By noon she had finished all the paperwork… including her taicho's and fukutaicho's even though she didn't fill in the signatures... she wasb't authorized to sign them. Just then, her fukutaicho burst into the office making Akemi fall off her chair in surprise. She got back on her chair while rubbing her sore arm.

"We're late for a SWA meeting!" slurred her fukutaicho who smelt suspiciously like alcohol.

"What!" Akemi cried falling off her chair… again

Matsumoto half carried-half dragged her to Kuroyuki mansion… her mansion… for the SWA meeting.

Akemi asked "Why are we going to my mansion for the meeting again?"

Apparently, her fukutaicho had sobered herself up as this time she spoke in a non-slurred voice.

"Since Kuchiki – taicho put a kido barrier around his mansion, we can't get inside sooo we're using yours" "GOT IT?" Matsumoto said in a frightening voice.

Akemi gulped and said "Yes m'am" for fear of incurring her fukutaicho's wrath.

Suddenly acting bipolar, Matsumoto asked if she was going to the shooting star festival.

Replying, Akemi said "Honestly, I want to go but I don't have anyone to go with sooo I guess I'll just stay home.

Matsumoto then offered for Akemi to attend the festival with the rest of the SWA, Akemi agreed just as the two reached the gates to the mansion where the rest of the SWA awaited.

Soifon-taicho told them that Akemi's guards wouldn't let them through.

Replying, Akemi said "I'll talk to the guards"

After a brief conversation, the group was let into the mansion. Many of them gasped as it was larger than Kuchiki manor. Sighing, Akemi led them downstairs to the basement where she lived… it was modernly furnished with 12 bedrooms, a games room, a movie room, an indoor swimming pool + Jacuzzi, an onsen, a music room, many lounges, a dojo, a training room, a fully furnished kitchen, several studies and a gigantic library. It had taken her several years to have it made after going on her first trip to the human world… with her inheritance she could easily afford it. Even though her mansion/manor had many maids and servants, it was extremely lonely to live in.

-After the meeting-

Akemi was sad to see all her friends leave so as it was extremely lonely living practically by herself. (for that reason, she often stayed in her quarters near the office.)

Knowing that she needed to be in her office early the next morning, Akemi decided to stay in her quarters that night.

It was a bad habit of hers to think before going to sleep. While lying in bed, Akemi realized that she missed Toshiro (she calls him that in her head, she addresses him formally in real life)

"Of course you miss him mistress, you love him" said her zanpakuto Shugo Tenshi (supposed to mean guardian angel)

She admitted "I do"

"Finally you admit that you love him! He's your soulmate for kami's sake" said Shugo Tenshi "You know, that Hinamori will snatch him up before you even make a move" she continued.

Quietly, Akemi said "I know Shugo, but you know why I can't…"

"I know, I know, you can't take away his happiness…but, what about your own happiness?" her zampakuto asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Toshiro is happy than I'm happy" Akemi replied while feeling a burning sensation in her chest .

Shugo Tenshi sighed and before she went back to Akemi's inner world, she said "You don't really believe that…"

The day the soutaicho introduced her to her taicho, she fell in love with him.

She didn't know why until she read the Nakamura family history book. Apparently, once every millennia or so, a clan member possessing reiatsu meets their "soulmate guardian", a person who they would love irrevocably forever. They gain powers and angelic like wings to protect themselves just in case their soulmate guardian wasn't around. They would do anything to make their soulmate guardian happy…even die. If their soulmate guardian loves someone else… the soulmate would do anything to keep their soulmate happy… including leaving them. There was something like a bond between the soulmates and if the soulmate's love is unrequited well…. It is a painful process to change into a Daraku Tenshi (fallen angel), it makes one live in extreme pain with an abundance of power…and, unless their soulmate guardian fixes their heart, they will die. She hadn't believed it at first, but… when she grew wings, it became startlingly obvious what she was… from then on she vowed to try and make Toshiro happy. She was lucky, she had yet to turn into a Daraku Tenshi… she suspected it would be soon as the pain in her chest was steadily growing more painful as each day passed.

She missed Toshiro: that was her last thought before she drifted off to the lands of sleep... and nightmares

When she awoke the next morning, she realized that she hadn't bought a kimono for the shooting star festival in three days. Matsumoto seemed to realize that too because, as soon as she finished the paperwork, she was dragged shopping. 6 hours and 97 kimonos later, she had finally found "The One" as Matsumoto said. It was light blue with dark blue stars and dragons on it, many accessories later and you had an exhausted Akemi and her outfit for the festival.

-1 week of missing Toshiro later-

Soon, Akemi realized that her taicho was coming back today and she rushed to the office quickly to make her taicho's favorite tea which she kept warm with a quick kido spell. She started on paperwork and finished all of it by around 3 o'clock… she hadn't stopped since she started at… she looked at the clock on the wall (she had brought it back from the human world) 4:30 that morning. She had been unable to sleep well because she was too excited about seeing Toshiro again.

A few minutes later while Akemi was getting ready to leave, her taicho walked through the door. As soon as she saw him, she jumped on him in a tackle-hug.

"Kuroyuki – san, what are you doing on top of me?"

**Thank you for reading this chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters…sadly… if I did, then Toshiro would be the main character.**

**An: Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, alerted or favorite my story… I hope you like this chapter! I don't have a beta sooo, I apologize for any and all errors I make in this chapter.**

**Dedicated to all my readers… Especially "TheBeginingsEnd" for being my only reviewer so far.**

**(Sorry for the wait, the site isn't letting me update! Is anyone else having problems?)**

_**Soulmate Chapter 2**_

"Kuroyuki – san, what are you doing on top of me?" Her taicho asked exasperatedly.

Blushing, Akemi got off her taicho who helped her stand up.

"Sooo, are you going to answer my question?" Hitsugaya asked blushing.

"Sorry for knocking you over taicho" she said guiltily… "I just kinda missed you"

By now, both the taicho and 3rd seat were blushing tomato red… both Hyorinmaru and Shugo laughing at them from their inner worlds.

"Oh." Was all Hitsugaya could say in response. Changing the subject, he asked "Did you already do all the paperwork?"

Replying that she did, he went over to fill in the signatures. But, not before she was told to dress casually because, her and her taicho were to go on a mission the next morning to Rukongai.

Akemi spent the rest of the day training in the 10th division's seated officer only training grounds.

-The next morning-

By the time Akemi was dressed, her taicho was ready for their "mission" in Rukongai.

They were both dressed casually, Toshiro was wearing a dark blue yukata with the pattern of blue fire on it with a teal sash around his waist. Akemi was wearing a sky blue kimono with butterflies patterning the fabric. A silver-white sash held her kimono closed around her waist. On their backs, they carried their zampakuto to defend themselves.

When Akemi saw her taicho, she almost started drooling at how handsome he looked.

From her inner world, Shugo said "Of course you think he's handsome, you love him." She reminded her master.

Akemi and Hitsugaya then shunpoed of towards the gate to Jurinan, the 1st district of Rukongai.

When they got there, Akemi asked "What are we doing here?"

In response, Hitsugaya said "We're friends right?"

"Of course!" was what Akemi said to respond to his strange question. She longed to be more than friends with the man that stood before her.

"You know how the SWA is hosting the Valentines day party for all the shinigami ranked 5th seat and above?" Hitsugaya asked, without waiting for an answer, he continued "You're a girl right?"

All he got was a sigh and a "Well duh"

"Sorry." He said shortly, "Anyways, Matsumoto would laugh at me than suffocate me if I asked her to do this, sooo you're my only other option."

"For what?" she asked gently.

"I want to propose to Momo on Valentines day at the party. I need your help finding a ring" He said nervously while looking at his feet.

**Silence…**

**Silence….**

**With Akemi-**

CRASH ! SNAP! SMOOSH! BREAK! CRUSH!

Akemi thought.:

'_That was the sound of my heart breaking_'

'_I can't believe he wants to marry her'_

'_Should I help him or not?'_

'_On one hand, it would make him happy if I did but, it would hurt'_

'_If I don't help him, it won't hurt as much but, he'll be mad at me'_

'_OWWWWWW…I think I'm starting to turn into a Daraku Tenshi…. The stupid book didn't tell me that the change would be this fast or hurt this bad…. Thank kami that it won't affect me physically for a while'_

Toshiro watched a flicker of emotions dance across his 3rd seat's face… one that looked suspiciously like pain at one point. He shrugged it off as his imagination.

He asked "So, will you do it?" eagerly.

In response, Akemi replied "I will but, you have to take me to eat watermelon after we're done… you know how I hate shopping."

"Do I have to?" Hitsugaya mumbled

"Yes"

"Fine! Women, can't live with them at all!" her taicho said exasperatedly "Can we start now?"

The couple went to many shops.

7 ½ Hours later…

"I thought you liked that ring!" Akemi said in an annoyed voice.

"I did, except it wasn't good enough for my Momo" he said in an equally annoyed voice.

With those words, Akemi felt an even greater pain burning in her chest.

Eventually, they reached the 3rd district where they went into a jewelry store called "Rin Ring's ring store"

When they got inside, the lady at the counter introduced herself as Rin Ring.

Rin said " What can I help you with, dears. If I may be so bold, I think you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

In a harsh voice, Toshiro said "We're not together"

At this, Akemi flinched, and said "we're searching for an engagement ring for his future fiancée."

In response, Rin said " Go ahead and look around dears, I have plenty of rings available"

The couple split up in search of a ring…

Akemi went to the left half of the shop.

Toshiro went to the right half.

Rin went behind the counter.

Looking through the countless rings, Akemi grew more bored than she already was. After about an hour of searching, she found a promising one, it fit Hinamori – fukutaicho's personality/zanpakuto perfectly.

The band of the ring was a brilliant gold with emeralds embedded in the band, the stones were the color of Toshiro's eyes. The main stone was a princess cut ruby making the stone look like it was on fire.

Akemi called out to Toshiro, "Taicho! I think I've found the perfect ring!"

**_Toshiro Hitsugaya POV-_**

I heard Kuroyuki- san call me over, I wonder what this 'perfect' ring she spoke of was. When she showed me the beautiful ring that reminded me so much of my Momo, I knew she had chosen the 'perfect' ring.

"Beautiful, ne?" , she asked me.

I nodded and took the ring from her and brought it to the counter where Ring-san awaited. The ring didn't even dent my salary as I made a lot per year, I don't know how much in human money, but I think the soutaicho said it was around $10 million.

I tucked the little box containing the precious ring in my sash and turned to my subordinate and said "let's go."

Akemi was honestly happy for Toshiro however, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hinamori – fukutaicho.

She wondered when her Daraku Tenshi powers would start growing. As a Shugo Tenshi, she had a Shugo tenshi zanpakuto, now, she was going to become a Daraku Tenshi, or rather half Shugo and half Daraku. Becoming a Daraku Tenshi would be extremely painful, she would grow wings and get new powers at the cost of having an actual Daraku Tenshi inside of her. It's sort of like the concept of being a Vizard that has their hollow locked inside of them.

-After shunpoeing back to Jurinan-

"Taicho! You said that you would take me out to eat watermelon when we're done!" Akemi said excitedly since watermelon was afte rall her **FAVORITE FOOD EVER!**

*Sigh* "Alright, I guess we can, there's a good watermelon shop around here somewhere"

After getting to the shop, they ordered a pot of tea and an extra large plate of watermelon to share together.

*gobble-gobble*

*munch-munch*

*crunch-crunch*

*gulp-gulp*

*swallow-swallow*

After they finished, Hitsugaya paid the bill and they left.

"Arigato for taking me out to eat watermelon" Akemi said as they stood at the door to her quarters.

"It's fine, Arigato for helping me find a ring"

*Next day*

Hitsugaya says to Akemi

"I need you to help me practice proposing to Momo."

**Thank you for reading my story! **

**I hope that you liked this chapter!**

**I'll try to update soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters… T_T ****doesn't this remind you of Ulquiorra? **

**AN: Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read, review, alert or favorite my story… I hope you like this chapter! I don't have a beta sooo, I apologize for any and all errors I make in this chapter.**

**Dedicated to all my readers…**

**And to my only reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" **

"**bandgirlz"**

"**Ricktor705"**

"I need you to help me practice proposing to Momo" her taicho said.

Surely she had heard wrong… she thought that he had asked her to help him practice proposing. Oh Kami noooooooooo!

She hoped that he heard wrong…

"Pardon?" she asked in a quiet detached voice…hoping that he didn't notice the surprise, pain and sadness that quickly flashed across her face and that subtly laced her tone.

"Kami! It was hard enough asking you once! Will you help me practice and propose to Momo or not?" said Hitsugaya exasperatedly.

Akemi briefly contemplated it then said "Fine" … Right before Matsumoto - fukutaicho came in and crushed her between her *ahem* generous assets.

"EEEKKK! Akemi – chan is even cuter than you taicho!" cried Matsumoto.

Hearing her taicho say that he would see her later, he escaped Matsumoto – fukutaicho's "wrath"

She didn't see him in the room grr…lucky bastard. He didn't have to suffer near suffocation.

"Come on Akemi – chan, we have a SWA meeting at your place!"

"What! Why do you never tell me these things first!"

"I was busy erm… Doing paperwork! Yeah..that's it, I was doing paperwork!" said her fukutaicho.

"At the bar?" asked Akemi dryly.

"Yup."

"whatever"

They had now entered Akemi's manor.

She never really lived there often…only on the weekends when Hinamori – fukutaicho came to stay in the 10th division guestroom to be around her taicho. *grr*

"It's only natural to be jealous of her" said her zanpakuto Shugo Tenshi.

"I'm not jealous!" said an annoyed and in denial Akemi who had been thinking about the situation between Toshiro and herself.

They finally got to the conference room where Akemi tuned out the world around her to go to her inner world…waiting for the real part of the meeting to start. Kusajishi – fukutaicho had been talking about candy, steam buns, candy, Byakuya's koi pond (he was her second cousin)and candy.

When she got to her inner world, she looked around to see that it had changed.

Her inner world used to be something like a warm frozen icy land with beautiful waterfalls, lakes and rivers with sakura trees growing prettily.

Now, her inner world had been divide into three parts… the parts on the left and right were of equal size while the middle was slightly smaller.

The left side of her inner world was the same as always although it was as if it were night time. The right side had a frozen wasteland with dead trees and a frozen lake in the middle. Needless to say, her inner world had become depressing… She walked towards the middle of the two sides and saw that it was a stunning grove of dried grass with beautiful sakura trees blossoming and a nice river with a waterfall of clear water. In the middle of the sky, it looked like an eclipse between a dark sun and a pale moon. She looked around for her zanpakuto… she found her sitting next to an unknown figure.

Drawing her zanpakuto, she cautiously approached the couple.

"Who are you?" she asked the figure softly and cautiously.

"I am your new zanpakuto" said the figure as the pair stepped into the light.

Her new zanpakuto looked the opposite of Shugo Tenshi. Having introduced himself as Daraku Tenshi, she took a good look at the pair.

Shugo had soft, curly blond hair about mid back in length, she wore a white kimono with gold trimmings and a gold sash to keep it closed, she also had a golden halo floating above her head, to complete her angelic features, she had white angelic wings that she kept folded around herself. In the darkness, she looked even paler than she usually was…

Daraku looked the exact opposite of Shugo with dark, short and spiky hair with tanned skin. He wore a black kimono with silver trimmings and a silver sash to keep it closed, he also had a silver halo floating above his head. He kept his wings wrapped around himself similar to a cape would. Under the eclipe's light, they both looked eerily beautiful.

"I didn't think that you would manifest so quickly, Daraku" said Akemi.

"Ehh..I formed this morning 'cause of the whole proposal practice thing" he replied as Akemi winced.

"Look, I don't like this either Akemi but, you have'ta admit that he doesn't deserve you" he continued.

"Daraku! Stop insulting mistress' soulmate!" scolded Shugo

"When will I become half Daraku Tenshi?" asked Akemi.

"When he proposes to _**her"**_

That was the last thing she heard before she was jolted from her inner world.

She came back to reality to Ise – Fukutaicho shaking her shoulders with a worried expression on her face.

"Is the meeting about to start?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah, we've been trying to bring you back to reality for a while now" her fukutaicho said from her seat directly across from Akemi.

"What happened to you?" asked Ise – Fukutaicho

"Sorry about that, I was talking to my zanpakuto in my inner world" she responded.

-Time-skip… after the SWA meeting-

Akemi walked back to the 10th division taicho-fukutaicho office from her private quarters to finish off the paperwork that she had left behind.

As she walked towards the shoji sliding doors of the office, she was looking at the ground deep in thought when she collided with a hard surface, she fell backwards and closed her eyes to brace for the impact that would surely come. It didn't, Akemi opened her eyes to bright teal pools that she almost drowned in had her taicho not said

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Akemi replied quietly.

They both walked into the office and finished the paperwork. One anxious to finish, and the other dreading the time after work was over.

It was around 4 o'clock by the time they finished all the horrid paperwork…thank kami they both had photographic memories…they didn't have to read the reports or the forms…

After the pair finished the paperwork, her taicho asked "Do you know any good places we can practice this? I kinda want to do this away from prying eyes…"

In response, Akemi grabbed the backpack she had brought from her quarteres and told him to pack enough clothes and stuff for a day or two. While shunpoeing out the back door, telling him to meet her at the gate to Rukongai.

When both arrived at the gate to Rukongai…

Akemi called to Jidanbo.

"Jidanbo, can you please open the gate for me and Hitsugaya – taicho?"

"Sure" was all Jidanbo said in return.

When the couple reached Jurinan, they stopped.

"Where are we going?" asked Toshiro curiously.

"We're going to Hokuton" said Akemi

"District 3?" Toshiro questioned

"Yup…"

The pair shunpoed in silence until they reached the base of Mt. Fuji.

"What are we doing here?" asked Toshiro as he looked around curiously.

"You wanted to practice in a private place, remember taicho?" responded Akemi.

It was around an hour later by the time they reached the clearing where Akemi wanted to practice in.

The clearing had some grass and a small pond/stream with a waterfall. It was beautiful…

"It's beautiful isn't it taicho?" asked Akemi.

"It is" he agreed

Just then, both of their stomachs rumbled.

In response, they both blushed and chuckled at each other. They sat down and Akemi took out 2 bentos that she had made.

"You brought bentos?" asked Toshiro with a raised brow.

"I made them this morning after the SWA meeting at my 'house'." She replied. "I hope they don't taste too bad…I've never really cooked for anyone else before." She said nervously.

When they started eating…

**Akemi POV **

I hope he likes it! *watching him take a bite and swallow*

**Toshiro POV**

MMMMMMMM! This is the best cooking that I've ever tasted! Its way better than Momo's…not that she can't cook or anything. *Starts drooling*

Akemi watched the flicker of emotions cross his face as he ate.

"It actually tastes okay" Toshiro says.

After they were done eating, Akemi and Toshiro packed up their food then began to walk by the water by unspoken agreement before Toshiro broke the silence.

"How did you find this place?" Toshiro asked quietly.

"I was being chased by a hollow before I joined the Academy…then I found this place."

"Oh" was the only thing Toshiro could say as they approached the quietly falling waterfall.

"Follow me please" Akemi said.

The pair walked along the strip of rock that led them behind the waterfall to a hidden cave. It was dark inside until Akemi lit one of the candles that lined the wall of the cave.

Toshiro inspected the cave with curiosity. The cave was the size of a large room and the walls were smooth, curiously, he noted that the floor was covered in a soft carpet. In the corner, there was a folded futon and there was a small table in the other corner. As he looked around, he noticed that there were niches along the wall with candles that his 3rd seat was currently lighting. In the back of the cave, he noticed, there was an extra futon and enough food for about a week. The cave was surprisingly homey and cheery now that most of the candles were lit.

"How did all this get here?" Toshiro asked as Akemi lit the last candle.

"Sometimes when I don't feel like returning to the Sereitei when I visit Rukongai or when the pressure of being a noble is too much, I hide out here. I found the cave when I was young and since nobody knows about it, and we don't have work tomorrow…I thought that we could practice here. I hope you don't mind…" Akemi said quietly.

"I don't mind at all, we can stay here until tomorrow afternoon."

The two set up for bed and dumped their stuff inside the cave then went outside.

They sat on a flat rock by the water as Akemi asked "Do you have the ring with you?"

"Of course." Toshiro responded, "I carry it with me everywhere…" he muttered, trailing off at the end.

At this point, Akemi could practically _**see**_ how much he loved his future fiancée….grrr

"SOOO…. When do you want to propose to Hinamori - fukutaicho?" Akemi asked softly while masking her emotions.

"Umm…I was thinking about during the SWA annual Valentine's day party. Is that okay?" Hitsugaya said as he fidgeted nervously.

"Its fine." Replied Akemi…pained that he would go through such lengths for his fiancée. Future or whatever. Jealousy reared its ugly head but, Akemi squashed the feeling before it could travel too far.

"How about you pretend to be Momo and I'll practice proposing to you alright?" her taicho said

"Alright" she says in response.

Toshiro begins… "sooo Momo, will you be my Valentine and date to the SWA Valentine's day party?

"Of course Taicho! I would love to!" Akemi says well altering her voice to make it higher and more like _**her. **_

"Stop. Call me Toshiro instead, it's just not believable…" he says annoyed.

"Umm alright Toshiro-kun..." said Akemi feeling awkward yet happy at being able to call her taicho by his first name…even if it was only temporary.

"Sooooo, Momo, will you be my valentine and my date to the annual SWA valentine's date party?" asked Toshiro.

"Of course Toshiro – Kun! I'd love to!" Akemi said in a sickly sweet voice.

They paused and went over what to do when he picked her up from the 5th division.

"Momo! You look beautiful! I brought you flowers!" Toshiro said.

Akemi said "Why thank you!"

"At this point you would kiss Momo alright?" Akemi told him.

"Alright." Toshiro muttered and said "Do I really have to get her flowers?"

"Yes"

"If you're so smart, what type of flowers should I get?" he asked annoyed.

"It all depends on the message you want to give her." Akemi replied.

"I want to tell her that I love her and that I think that she's beautiful." Toshiro said.

Akemi felt a pang of heartache but, she swallowed then held back tears and said "You'll be wanting a combination of Heliotrope, red Chrysanthemums, white carnations, maybe Arbutus, some orchid and a few white roses."

"Huh?" Toshiro questioned

"It's basically saying that you're devoted to her, you love her innocence and refined beauty, she's the only one you'll ever love and you think that your love will last forever." Akemi said in one breath.

"Some flowers can say all that?"

"Of course Toshiro-kun, sooo, what do you think of the message?" Akemi asked

"I think that the message conveys everything I'm trying to say without me actually saying it." Toshiro said.

Another rush of pain that made Akemi feel bad…

Kami…why was he stabbing her and twisting the blade. Why did she agree to help him again?

Shugo and Daraku answered with a chorus of "Because you love him."

Oh yeah… now she remembered.

They practiced until they stopped to watch the sun set, deciding to continue again tomorrow.

Akemi later realized that she would be sleeping in the same cave as her taicho! Thank Kami that she had an extra futon.

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I'm sorry for the wait. This is the longest chapter yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'll try to update soon…. And once again, I apologize for any and all errors I made in this chapter because of my lack of editing skills and beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait my awesome readers! I'm still in school so it's kinda hard to find time to update. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...sadly **

**Dedicated to all my readers…**

**And to my only reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" **

"**bandgirlz"**

"**Ricktor705"**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist"**

…**Thank you for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me since this is my first fanfic. **

**I apologize for any and all errors I have made in this chapter because I'm not really sure how to find a beta since I'm still new to this whole authoring scheme. Maybe I'll convince one of my friends to do it for me hmm…  
**

**Hopefully it's not too mary-sue...ish**

**Anyway, on with the story… **

**Soulmate, Chapter 4**

-Time skip 2 weeks-

Akemi had started to feel like someone kept on stabbing her through the chest and twisting the blade trying to inflilct as much pain as possible without dealing the finishing blow, ever since she had helped her taicho practice proposing to Hinamori – fukutaicho, he came with her to the taicho – fukutaicho to practice his proposal.

She had helped him fix his speech of undying love several times and…it caused her agony every single time.

Her new zanpakuto and resident within her inner world was helping her train with the powers she received in exchange for having to cope with all the pain. Daraku Tenshi was extremely nice to her along with Shugo who helped them train Akemi's newfound powers.

The powers Akemi received were far beyond what a normal soul could receive, however with her special bloodline and everything, she was now as strong as her taicho would be when his powers matured.

One of her new powers was being able to see another person's reiatsu if she concentrated it in her eyes. It was quite useful actually, apparently when her taicho had his next few growth spurts, his reiatsu would mature a bit more, making him infinitely more powerful, on equal grounds with her... as his soulmate, her powers had to match his.

Sure, Akemi's new powers were cool and whatnot however, the price that they came at was pain. Her body would always feel like it was on fire and her chest was always pained and aflame. She learned to cope quickly though. It was terrible the pain, she would not wish it on another human being….ever. The only way to make the pain go away was for her and her soulmate to tell one another that they loved each other and mean it, only then would the pain go away. She was certain that even somepne as desperate as Aizen was wouldn't want to experience this pain in exchange for the powers that came with it.

***By now many people reading this story must be asking why didn't Akemi just make Toshiro fall in love with her. The problem with this was that due to the love that Toshiro seemingly holds towards Hinamori, she is unable to hurt him in anyway including emotionally by confessing her love towards him.***

Akemi walked into the office the day of February 13th, the day before Valentine's day with a heavy heart, tomorrow her beloved would confess his love to her rival and propose, this thought sent another jolt of pain trough her chest.

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued her while she was asleep. They were the same, and yet different every night, they all involved her taicho telling her that he hated her or rejecting her.

It was honestly more terrifying than dying in her mind…

She sat down at her desk and began doing the paperwork that had magically piled up on her desk. It was around 7 o'clock by the time she finished filing in all the forms and signatures required. Standing up and cracking her back, she was about to walk out the door when she noticed the enormous stack of paperwork piled on her taicho's desk. Sighing, she walked over and picked up the pile and brought it to her desk and began to fill in the forms, leaving the signature blank.

-3 hours later-

Toshiro walked through the shoji sliding doors of his office, only to see his 3rd seat asleep on her desk, he was about to wake her up to scold her when he saw that all of the paperwork had somehow migrated its way to his desk. However, when he saw that all of it the paperwork was finished, his eyes softened as he noticed Akemi's hand writing on all of it, including his paperwork. She had done all the work for him, he decided to let her sleep, besides she looked so cute, peaceful and kissable like that anyway…wait…kissable? Cute? Peaceful was acceptable…cute and kissable? He probably just hadn't been sleeping enough and was confusing his gratefulness with affection….yeah…that was right….

He continued on with the paperwork until his zanpakuto Hyorinmaru started speaking to him.

"Master, you like her…"

"No I don't! I love Momo…"

"You like your 3rd seat…"

"I don't!"

"You do…"

"I don't!"

"You do…"

"Whatever…so what… I still love Momo…Akemi's just attractive…. I don't like her in _**That**_ way" huffed Toshiro.

"Uh-huh… you just keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever…" Toshiro said as he went back to his paperwork while trying to ignore the sleeping person in the room with him…she was mumbling something quietly and incoherently.

It was around noon when Toshiro woke Akemi up. As soon as he tapped her shoulder a few times, she groggily sat up and stretched.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" she asked worriedly.

"You did." Confirmed Toshiro.

"I'm so sorry taicho! It won't happen again!" Akemi exclaimed.

"It's okay Kuroyuki – san, you already did all the paperwork so its fine." He replied, continuing, he said "Can you help me go pick out the flowers I'll be giving Momo tomorrow?"

"Yes taicho." Akemi replied quietly and obediently.

"Where is the best flower shop?" he asked.

"It's in Jurinan sir."

"Alright then, let's go." Toshiro muttered.

"Hai."

When they got to the flower shop, Toshiro browsed the place while Akemi talked to the clerk. Toshiro spotted a flower that he remembered meant "everlasting friendship" Aborvitae, he believed Akemi called it during their talk about flowers and their names and meanings. Toshiro picked the nicest one up and brought it to the counter. He was no longer treated with disrespect for his appearance because he was now a taicho so, he was greeted with the utmost politeness. Akemi hadn't noticed the flower and told him that she would wait outside while he wrote the card. He made his purchase and told them to deliver it to the 10th division office early the next morning. As an afterthought, he bought the Aborvitae for Akemi and bought a blue ribbon that he tied around it.

Toshiro stepped out of the small flower shop only to notice his third seat surrounded by a ring of drunk, male ruffians, attempting to molest her. The only thing he saw was red as one stupid man tried to grope what was _**his**_…errr his third seats backside. He was about to intervene when he saw her use hakuda to beat all the men up swiftly and easily, without even breaking a sweat. Rushing towards her, he asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She muttered sounding annoyed. "I'm used to it, it happens a lot when I go out to Rukongai, even in the lower districts."

Toshiro had the flower hidden in his haori.

"Ne…taicho? Has Hinamori – fukutaicho agreed to come with you to the SWA's Valentine's day party yet?" Akemi asked as they stopped in front of her door.

"She has….thankfully…otherwise all this planning would have gone to waste. Hey… I never did thank you for helping me with this whole crazy scheme." Toshiro said.

"Its fine taicho, you don't have to thank me, it's my duty to assist you as your subordinate." Replied Akemi, shyly.

"Not in the way you did though arigato for helping me" Toshiro said with a small smile as he held out the flower he had bought for her.

"Arigato taicho, you really didn't have to." Akemi said.

"It's fine. Good night, I'll see you at the party tomorrow night." Toshiro said gruffly before he turned around and walked away."

It wasn't until Akemi had put the flower in water did she realize what type of flower it was.

**Thank you for reading! There's only a few chapters left I think. I'm sorry it's so short and rushed. I apologize for the delay. Stay tuned for next time pplz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, no matter how much I wish I did…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story.**

**Dedicated to all my readers… Hopefully not to OOC **

**And to my only reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x3)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x2)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x2)**

**Soulmate, Chapter 5**

An arborvitae! Her taicho had given her an arborvitae! It meant everlasting friendship…

Why did he keep on twisting the blade so very painfully?

Sighing, Akemi decided to get some shut – eye.

As she lay in bed, trying to get some sleep, she realized that her taicho would never care about her romantically, she was if anything, a friend or sister to him…

The blade somehow just kept on sinking deeper and deeper, twisting slower and harder.

Unsurprisingly, Akemi got no sleep that night. She decided to visit the soutaicho, her great-great-uncle, very early that morning since she didn't have work. Sighing, she stopped by the office first to pick up a file for the soutaicho, only to find her taicho working away diligently on paperwork. Walking into the room, she picked up the file and greeted to the taicho, telling him good luck for later. She was about to leave the room when her taicho stood up and caught her by her hand.

"Wait, I'd just like to thank you again, Akemi, for helping me out. It really means a lot to me, you're like the little sister that I never had, thank you." Toshiro said, blushing as he pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"You're welcome." Akemi said, blushing badly, like her taicho and about to cry from the pain of having him call her his sister, she had been right, she had no chance with him…

"I'll see you at the party alright?" Toshiro said and without waiting for an answer, shunpoed off in the direction of the 5th division to visit his Momo.

As soon as he left, Akemi shunpoed straight to the 1st division with tears of sadness streaming down her face. Reaching the 1st division, she went to her great–great-uncle's office without encountering anyone. No one had work that day so, no one was volantarily hanging around the 1st division's office.

Walking in without knocking, the soutaicho looked up to see her crying.

Closing the door, Akemi walked over to the couch where she was joined by said great-great-uncle who let her cry on his shoulder. When she was done her crying fit, he patted her on the head and asked:

"Who did this to you dear? Was it Toshiro? I'll kill him!" he said angrily.

Many years ago, she had started calling him jiji.

"Jiji! Please don't hurt Hitsugaya – taicho! It's not his fault that he doesn't love me!" Akemi said after a few sniffles.

"Alright, then what can I do to help?" Yamamoto said.

"I just need to get away. Can I go on a long term mission or something? I just really need to forget about my feelings for him, I don't want to have to see _them_ together." Akemi replied in a trembling voice.

"Fine…let's see what kind of long term mission I can give you." Yamamoto said as he shuffled through his paperwork.

Once again, Akemi was reminded of his love of paperwork, this thought made her laugh a little internally and cheered her up a tiny tiny bit.

"I can send you to the human world outpost in Tokyo, just in case anything happens, there have been repeated reports of hollow and menos attacks out there and I want you to investigate and stay there for awhile alright?"

Handing her a folder, he said "We have many businesses and properties there that you can manage while you're there in your spare time if you feel up to it. You should have no problems finding something to do, however, page me or call me on your soul phone if you need me. Be careful."

Handing her the mission folder and a note for Hitsugaya – taicho, she shunpoed back to the 10th division. Going to her room, Akemi decided that she had a little over 3 hours until the party started. Packing up everything that she would need for living in the human world for a few years, she cast another critical, sad glance around her room when she remembered her diary and sketchbook. Picking them up, she brought them over to her bag on the bed. Looking it over, she decided that if she wanted to forget her taicho, she needed to leave her diary behind. Still, she couldn't bring herself not to take the photo of her and her taicho, on a trip to the human world. The photo had been taken by her fukutaicho a few years ago.

_Flashback_

_On a mission to the human world to Tokyo a few years ago to eliminate some stray hollows with her taicho and fukutaicho along with Ikkaku and Yumichika, they had finished early. They had decided to go for a picnic in the park. Having purchased all the food and nescessary things at a few local stores, they bought ice cream at a local vendor in the park. At one point, they had decided to play football. Matsumoto, Ikkaku had been on one team while Akemi and her taicho had been on the other, with Yumichika as the ref. At one point, Akemi and Toshiro had somehow colided at the touchdown area and Akemi had fallen on top of him. Matsumoto had somehow magically managed to pull a camera from her bust and took a picture of Akemi laying on Toshiro, both of them dazed with the football beside their heads. It was quite the cute picture._

_End flashback_

Sighing again, Akemi picked up her bag and walked to the office to drop off the note. Walking into the office for the 2nd time that day, she saw her fukutaicho sleeping on the couch. Leaving her bag by the door, she walked over to her taicho's desk and placed the note down gently with shaking hands. Walking over to the couch, Akemi decided to wake up her fukutaicho to say goodbye.

After much coaxing and shaking, Akemi finally managed to wake her fukutaicho up.

"Huh? Why'd you wake me up for? The SWA party's not for another 2 hours and I'm already dressed!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I requested to go on a mission to the human world." Akemi said.

"How long are you going for? You're going to miss the party!" Matsumoto said.

"I'm going for an indefinite amount of time, that's why I wanted to say goodbye." Akemi replied.

"Why would you request a mission?" Matsumoto asked in a subdued voice.

"I guess…I just wanted to get away." Akemi responded.

"Get away from what? Couldn't you have waited 'til after the party, taicho is going to propose to Momo you know…" Realization dawned upon Matsumoto's face when she saw Akemi flinch at her callous words.

"You love him don't you Akemi?" Asked Matsumoto quietly.

Akemi was shocked that her fukutaicho had guessed her secret, she replied "I do love him, he's my soulmate. Do you promise not to tell him?" in a quiet voice.

Shock crossed Matsumoto's face as she replied in an equally quiet voice. " Fine…I promise, on the condition that you keep in contact with me, don't forget to call and write e-mails."

Akemi agreed. Then, the pair hugged and Akemi left to the Senkei gate awaiting her arrival, while her fukutaicho went the opposite direction to the SWA party.

Akemi thought as she left: _Goodbye to my old life…_

**Thanks for reading pplz. Sorry that it's rushed, going on vacation for a few days to Washington, D.C. so, I may or may not be able to update off my laptop, depending on wether I have access to internet. Still haven't got a beta…sorry for all the errors.**

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…

**I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story.**

**Dedicated to all my readers… Hopefully not to OOC **

**And to my only reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x4)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x2)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x3)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

**(I will try to edit my work a bit more thoroughly, thank you for the advice! Although, I googled "Soul slayers" and came up with Zanpakuto instead of Zampakuto, thank you for pointing that out Alice Althea. Although there is a k not a c as stated in your review…no offense)**

**Still haven't got a beta, sorry for all my errors!**

_**Soulmate Chapter 6**_

Stepping through the senkei gate her jiji had set up for her, she found herself in a park, across from her condo building. Deciding to not stay in her soul form, she took out her custom made portable gigai from her pocket, in the form of a pill. After eating the pill, she finally settled into her new body.

Going in, she reached her condo and began to unpack. At one point an hour later, as she unpacked and put away all her belongings, her soul phone went off and so she left her new condo to go to the location on screen.

Once there, she saw a large group of hollows surrounding a young newly dead soul about 9 years old with semi powerful raw reiatsu leaking from him. The boy looked as if he were about to cry.

Deciding that using her zanpakuto wouldn't be a good idea in such a highly populated city, Akemi began chanting various combinations of basic offensive kido spells, destroying the group of hollows easily from her perch on the building from above without causing any destruction to the city. Satisfied with her work, Akemi jumped off the building and approached the young boy slowly as not to scare him.

Bending down, Akemi asked the boy for his name after introducing herself.

The boy called himself "Saji"

"Okay then Saji- kun, how old are you?" asked Akemi.

"I'm 8 and ¾ years old and I love playing ninja games" he said proudly in the childish manner that most children possessed.

"I'm going to send you to a nice place that you'll love and be able to become an awesome ninja alright Saji?" Akemi said in a soft and saddened motherly sounding voice.

"Alright nice lady! Maybe one day we'll see each other again!" Saji said in his own unique cheerful demeanor.

"Goodbye!" Akemi said sadly as she tapped her zanpakuto against the boys head to perform konso. (soul burial)

By the time she got back to her condo and changed out of the hollow-bloodstained clothes and collapsed on the bed, she started crying.

Everything in her life was somehow so wrong. She was probably the saddest person ever, her soulmate didn't love her and was getting married to someone else. She had almost no family to speak of at all either. By now, her taicho, no, her ex-taicho had probably already proposed to his beautiful Momo.

The pain in her chest was terrible suddenly it grew to the point where it was unbearable, her body felt like every nerve was on fire. The walls were sound-proof, no one outside the room could hear her screaming as two large broad, black wings ripped through the skin, flesh and muscle as they grew out of her shoulder blades. The pain was so unbearable then just when she thought that she would die, the pain went back to what it was before.

It took her ten minutes to sit up and another twenty for her to be able to stand and walk. Groaning in pain, Akemi walked into the bathroom to wash the gore off of herself.

-At the party-

_**Toshiro's POV**_

So far, everything was going well, Momo had loved the flowers I had bought for her. Currently, she was talking to Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. I looked around for some way to get away from Ukitake and Kyoraku who kept on talking about their beloved Nanao and Retsu…

Searching for an escape route, I saw my fukutaicho at the bar talking to one Ichimaru Gin, he had actually been a spy working directly for the soutaicho during the winter war. Walking over, I greeted her and her fiancée and asked.

"Matsumoto, where's Kuroyuki – san?" after not seeing her among the party goers.

"She's off here somewhere" said Matsumoto, lying even though her taicho didn't know it.

Feeling something off and sad about my fukutaicho's behavior, I chalked it up to her being semi drunk, alcohol was a depressant after all…

Walking over to Momo, I asked her for a dance. I prepared to propose to her after our dance together nervously. Still, while I was dancing, I searched the Soul Society for my 3rd seat's reiatsu, I wanted to make sure that she was there to watch me propose, she had helped me so very much after all…

When I couldn't find a trace of it, I excused himself from his dance with Momo, while going over several worst case scenarios in my head.

Going back to my office, I loosened my bow tie, stupid SWA's idea for a black tie party psh…

Going in, I looked for Kuroyuki – san, she was probably working on paperwork…

I was surprised to find that she wasn't actually in there. I was about to leave when I saw a new file on my empty desk (no paperwork for a Valentine's day treat!). I looked at it curiously, weighing the file vs. going back to the party. In the end my curiosity won out and I decided to take a quick peek into the contents of the file. Looking over its contents, my blood ran cold…my 3rd seat had been taken from me, she was MINE! She had been sent on a mission to some place in the human world. For a quick second, I took a second to think about why I was so very angry at this new development. That's when I realized I was in love with my beautiful subordinate, Akemi Kuroyuki. I sat down on the couch and put my face into my palm. Then, another thought occurred to me, what about Momo?

How was I supposed to choose, who did I love more? Akemi or Momo?

**SO, I'm almost done, only a few more chappies pplz! Sorry for the wait, the short chappie and the errors, I just went back to edit all the past chapters and to add a flashback. You don't have to read it to continue the story though…Keep reading and stay tuned. Who will Toshiro choose?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…Tite Kubo does…**

**I'm sooo sorry for the delay…stupid school… My birthday was on easter weekend so I wasn't home… I was at my grandparents house the entire weekend sooo… I had no internet access…**

**Anyway, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews for chapter 6 of soulmate but, it was extremely short so I understand…**

**I hate my homeroom teacher who teaches me geography, history, french, art and science… I haven't been able to find the time to write because of the constant projects that keep on piling up… I have a history test tomorrow…I should study. **-_-

**I'm sure you guys don't want to be hearing this sooo, on with the story…**

**Soulmate Chapter 7 **

Sitting there and pondering, Toshiro thought about which he couldn't live without. He thought about his dear Momo first and he came to the conclusion that yes he would miss her if she died but, he could survive without her. Thinking about his third seat, he thought about how she was always there for him…

Always helping him do his paperwork.

Always having a glass of hot chocolate prepared for him in winter.

Always having a cup of nice cold chocolate milk ready for him during the summer.

Thinking about not having his 3rd seat around anymore… it made his chest ache for reasons unknown.

He realized then that he hadn't been in love with Momo but rather his beautiful 3rd seat… he was an idiot. How had he not noticed sooner?

He had to break up with Momo and talk to the Soutaicho about where HIS Akemi was…

HIS Akemi? Where had that thought come from? He asked himself.

Whatever… Toshiro thought as he shrugged off the thought.

Toshiro looked up as the door slid open… It revealed Momo, apparently looking for him…

"Shiro – chan! Here you are, I finally found you! I've been looking all over for you…" she said.

"Look Momo, we need to talk…" Toshiro said as he was cut off by Momo kissing him.

Suddenly, Momo kissing him felt so very wrong… why didn't he notice it before?

He pushed Momo off of him quickly…

"What's wrong Shiro – chan?" Momo asked him in a really whiny voice… with a pout that looked like she had just eaten some extremely sour candy.

Toshiro just sighed and told her "Hinamori – fukutaicho, this relat-dalliance isn't working out… We need to break up…"

"What! But Shiro – chan, don't you love me?" asked Momo in an extremely unattractive tone.

"I'm sorry. Please address me by my title from now on Hinamori – fukutaicho." Said Toshiro.

Momo started crying as she ran out of the room.

The next to do thing on the list was to read over the file given to him by the Soutaicho regarding Akemi's mission in the human world.

Looking the file over, he read the entire thing twice and couldn't find where she was stationed at in the human world.

Standing up quickly, he shunpoed out of his office, straight to that of the Soutaicho. Sasakibe let Toshiro in immediately when he saw the murderous look on his face.

Strolling into the office, without knocking, Toshiro demanded to know where Akemi was.

In return, the Soutaicho said that he wasn't authorized to tell him. Scowling in anger and disbelief, Toshiro stalked out of the first division and shunpoed all the way back to his own division, trying to look for clues as to Akemi's location.

He missed the Soutaicho stroking his beard with a mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

After a few hours of searching, Toshiro was about to call it a day when he remembered that he had forgotten to check Akemi's room for clues.

Wanting to bang his head against the wall for his stupidity, he stood up and walked quickly towards Akemi's room, it was down the hall from the office and right across from his quarters.

Strolling in since the door was unlocked, Toshiro took a look around. There weren't many pictures around… making his way into her bedroom, Toshiro noticed a pile of books on her bed. There was around 6 books, he picked them up and brought them back to his room.

Later that night, as Toshiro lay in bed, he started by looking at what appeared to be a sketchbook at first glance. What was inside…stunned him.

They were pictures of him…

Him with wings

Him holding her

Him kissing her

Them together holding a toddler that looked just like him

Him and her sparring

Him and her flying through the clearing on Mt. Fuji.

Toshiro looked through all the pictures that Akemi had drawn. He was happy…this meant that she loved him back or, in the very least, had a crush on him. YES! His mind screamed. While the rational part of him told him that if he wanted a future with her, he would have to find her first.

This got him to put the sketchbook down.

Then he picked up the first of the thick blue books that he would be reading that night.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I intend to prolong the story by writing Amemi's diary entries and her thoughts on Toshiro through the years, including how she met him and fell in love. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach in any way… Tite Kubo has that privilege…sadly**

**I don't own twilight either lol, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer… **

**Thank you to all my readers + my few reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x4)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x2)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x4)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Soulmate Chapter 8**_

**Akemi's Diary, volume 1, page 1**

_Dear Snowy,_

_Today, Jiji gave me this diary to write in… I named you snowy in honor of my new taicho, his name is Hitsugaya Toshiro…For some reason, I can't stop thinking about him… With his snowy white hair and his turquoise eyes, he reminds me greatly of winter. It's no wonder that I decided to name you Snowy… what with your white cover having a giant snowflake on it and turquoise ribbon… since Jiji gave me a whole box of these diaries, I suppose that I'm going to be stuck with you for a long time…at least you're a pretty diary._

_I wonder if taicho will ever find out if I call him by his first name while writing in you? Nah…_

_Why not…_

_As soon as Jiji introduced me to Toshiro today, it suddenly felt like nothing else in the world mattered to me… I wonder why? It was like time stood still and it was just me and him in the room…Jiji and Matsumoto – fukutaicho were there too… I had felt strangely drawn to him..._

_It was like: _

"_**It wasn't love at first sight, really. It's was more like… gravity moving. When I first saw him, suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me there anymore. It was him. And nothing mattered more than him. And I would do anything for him, be anything for him… I realized that I wanted to become whatever he needed me to be, whether that was a lover, a friend, or a sister."**_

"_**I could see now-how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer kept me connected to the place where I stood... The single cord that bound me to the earth was the god-like man who stood before me."**_

_Our bond was unbreakable,_

_His very being, was the only thing that kept me alive…_

_My love for him, kept me sane and stable_

_Now I couldn't wait 'til the day he would truly see me to arrive…_

_He was the sun and I was the moon,_

_Never truly together…'til an eclipse_

* * *

**Sooo, how did you like it? I plan to write and release a short chapter like this every day…maybe two a day on weekends. I really hope you guys don't mind... you'll get more frequent updates and everything but, they're shorter...**

_**Quotes like this are from the Twilight saga… I hope you guys don't mind. I altered them to fit my purpose… besides, I don't really think that it's plagiarism if I change it and give credit where it's due. **_

_The really terrible short poem at the bottom before this author's note was made up on the spot… I hope no one flames me for it…_

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**-Hitsuruki…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach in any way… Tite Kubo has that privilege…sadly**

**I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter, however, I understand that the chapter was extremely short so…although, I was really looking forward to a review or two for the last chapter…how bad was the poetry? Lol…**

**Thank you to all my readers + my few reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x4)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x2)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x4)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Soulmate Chapter 9**_

**Akemi's Diary, volume 1, page 2**

_Dear Snowy,_

_Today I started my first day as the 10__th__ division's new 3__rd__ seat… it was the best that I could expect it to be… Toshiro made me fight Matsumoto – fukutaicho… I could have beaten her easily except Jiji told me to blend in…that meant that I needed to lose…Toshiro said that I would make a fine 3__rd__ sear…if I did the paperwork… He wasn't kidding when he said that there was a lot of paperwork…_

_In the taicho-fukutaicho office, there were around 10 stacks of paperwork scattered around the room, naturally, they were taller than me…grr. Apparently, Toshiro had just gotten back from a mission yesterday and hadn't yet gotten started on the paperwork… it was really sweet how he offered to let me off of paperwork duty since it was my first day there…_

_I felt sorry for him and strangely, I felt a tug of my heartstrings…a strong tug… that told me to help him. 7 hours later, it was around 8 o'clock when Toshiro offered to take me out to dinner to and I quote "Reward you for helping me do that horrendous pile of paperwork" un-quote. _

_Dinner had been amazing… I learned a lot about his likes and dislikes. He also learned a little bit about me too… We had eaten at a semi expensive sushi restaurant, in the Seireitei. At the end, when I was trying to pay for my half, Toshiro decided to be a gentleman and insisted on paying the bill…how sweet._

_When we got back to the 10__th__ division, he insisted on walking me to the door…when he walked away, something inside of me made me want to call him back…it felt like my other half was missing. _

_I'm extremely curious as to why I feel so drawn to Toshiro…I'll go ask Jiji tomorrow…What do you think Snowy?_

**What do you guys think? I know that these chapters are really short…maybe I'll update again later tonight if I have time… After this is all over, I'll go back and combine all these short chappies if you want me to…unless you think they're better like this…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Hitsuruki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach in any way… Tite Kubo has that privilege…sadly**

**Thank you to all my readers + my few reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x4)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x4)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) c**

"**broken falme" (x1)**

**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro (x1)**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Soulmate Chapter 10**_

**Akemi's Diary, volume 1, page 5**

_Dear Snowy,_

_Today I talked to Jiji about my connection with Toshiro…he freaked out. Jiji said that I was too young to date anybody and that he should sign me up to be a nun…weird. What did he mean by that? _

_After a lot of explaining, Jiji gave me directions to a mansion, my mansion apparently…_

_My mansion had a giant library…it was amazing and it filled me with awe at the sight. It took me a few hours to find books on my family history. It turns out that Toshiro is my soulmate, my soulmate guardian to be precise… _

_I already knew that I was in love with him so…did it matter that he was my other half? Yes…yes it did. This only proved to me and solidified my belief that we belong together._

_I'm afraid to tell you I love you Toshiro…I can't bring myself to say it out loud so, I'll write it and maybe one day you'll read this…here goes._

_I love you with all my heart…Toshiro Hitsugaya._

**SOOO, what do you think? I know it's really short do I'll probably update again today or tomorrow…no school tomorrow for me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Bleach in any way… Tite Kubo has that privilege…sadly**

**Thank you to all my readers + my few reviewers…**

"**TheBeginingsEnd" (x4)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x4)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) c**

"**broken falme" (x1)**

**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro (x1)**

**KikyoxInuyasha4eva (x1)**

**NOW, ON TO THE STORY!**

_**Soulmate Chapter 11**_

**Akemi's Diary, volume 1, page 20**

_Dear Snowy,_

_Today I had finally worked up the courage to tell Toshiro about my feelings…I didn't get the chance to. After helping him with all the paperwork, he asked me out to dinner, to introduce me to someone. I had decided that I would tell him about my feelings for him over dinner…there went my plans._

_When we got to the same restaurant we always went to (SS sushi), we went to a table where a lady sat, Toshiro introduced her to me…and I quote "This is my beautiful girlfriend, her name is Hinamori Momo, and she is the fukutaicho of squad 5" unquote._

_Hearing him say that dashed my hopes and caused a burning sensation in my chest…it wasn't heartburn either._

_My hopes from there plummeted…for the rest of the evening, I felt like a third wheel, the couple was being all lovey-dovey, while feeding each other, it was sickening. It was terrible…but somehow, I was happy that Toshiro was happy, no matter how jealous I was._

_If that wasn't bad enough, Toshiro decided to walk Hinamori – fukutaicho back and so, I was left to walk through the 11__th__ and 12__th__ divisions by myself while he went in the opposite direction. _

_When we parted ways, it felt like half of me had walked away, in truth, half of me did walk away. Last night was probably one of the worst nights of my life. While I was walking through the 12__th__ division, I got chased through by a half dog-half hollow, apparently, it had escaped from its cage. It bit me on the arm and caused a numbing sensation that started spreading through my whole body. Thankfully, I managed to kill it though, with my zampakuto. After that, I stumbled through the 11__th__ division, where I was molested by a bunch of drunk men, I promptly beat them up with much difficulty,(I couldn't really move the right side of my body) they weren't seated officers so, it wasn't too bad._

_Suddenly, as I reached the outside of the 10__th__ division office where I worked on my way to my room, my body started feeling like it was on fire then I collapsed._

_I'm writing this currently in a 4__th__ division medical room, at 4 o'clock in the morning. Apparently, I'm not allowed to leave for another week…I hate the smell of sanitizer._

_Unohana – taicho says that Matsumoto – fukutaicho found me collapsed and covered in blood, leaning against the office door, huh, I didn't think the dog-hollow bite would be so serious…supposedly, I'm lucky to have lived…_

_Well, I'm beat, I haven't slept in over 24 hours…_

_But, I have one more thing to tell you…_

_Every fiber of my being is jealous of Hinamori Momo._

**So…what do you think? Good or bad? I tried to make this chapter slightly longer while still maintaining the journal entry feel… I might update again today or tomorrow but, I'm pretty happy with updating twice today. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in exactly one month… My mom grounded my brother and I, for breaking a window while playing baseball… no internet for a month! What? Don't look at me like that? I'm only 13! It's okay for me to break windows… who hasn't?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…**

**Thanks to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x5)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) c**

"**broken falme" (x1)**

**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro (x1)**

**KikyoxInuyasha4eva (x1)**

**KhempriIrisi (x1) **

**BleachFanatic-Lil'Shiro (x2)**

**.2006 (x1)**

**author in the making123 (x2)**

**EverRose808 (x1)**

**AN/ : Um… not to be rude or anything but, I do not wish to have my stories rewritten by anyone else…(my parent's opinion…). Sorry!**

**Soulmate Chapter 12**

6 hours later…

Last entry:

_Dear snowy, _

_I give up! I can't win against his 'momo'… He's going to propose to her tomorrow night… I'm all packed for my mission to Tokyo. Hopefully I can forget about Toshiro… not that I really want to. He's going to give a speech of love to his princess in front of everyone. Then she'll scream yees and then they'll ride off into the sunset together… I can see it happening already. _

_I have to forget Toshiro so, this will be the last time I will ever write in you…_

_Goodbye snowy…_

Toshiro couldn't stop thinking about how much he had hurt his beloved… it was terrible. He had thought that it was a sin to hurt someone as beautiful and kind as Akemi…

Did that make him a sinner?

He would do whatever it took to bring her back with him… Now, his only problem was how to figure out where exactly in Tokyo she was. The only one who knew for sure was the soutaicho, but he wouldn't tell him. Akemi WAS his 'grand-daughter' of a sort...

What to do? What to do….

For paperwork reasons, the soutaicho had an archive of mission reports for each year…there were thousands though and they were only accessible through Sasakibe Choujiro or the soutaicho himself. It was a classified area in itself and punishable by death if one were to go in without the express permission of the soutaicho himself. Toshiro began plotting and planning then and there. He had to get in no matter what...no matter the cost.

For Akemi...Anything for Akemi...

He would just have to sneak in…

**O_o is Toshiro going to get caught? Will he get pur in jail? What will happen? Read and find out… Sorry the chapter is so short… I need to build a little bit of a cliffie suspense scene. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back…again. No excuse this time besides being busy. I'm writing another story/novel on my own time, and I also just released another fanfic for Naruto, check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…**

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x2)**

"**EverRose808" (x1)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x1)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x1)**

**Enjoy!**

**Soulmate Chapter 13**

_**Toshiro POV**_

Sneaking in would be easy, Toshiro thought as he watched the 2 guards, well…guard. It was the 13th division's turn this week to supply guards. The guards were Kiyone and Sentaro, all he had to do was wait for them to get drunk. Which happened in a matter of minutes…or was it seconds? How time flies…

Within the first 10 minutes, the two of them had drunk 10 bottles of sake and didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down. They seemed to be singing something that sounded suspiciously like Aizen had a little lamb. WTF? Was what crossed his mind in this instance. Aizen had a little lamb? Seriously? Oh how the SS (soul society) had fallen…

He shook his head and banished the thought, and here he had brought a rope and pulleys, he sighed. He stood up and walked right past them, the bottles of sake covered him from view anyway, he wondered faintly if either of them had a gag reflex, no normal human or shinigami should be able to consume that much sake so fast.

"Except Rangiku" Supplied Hyorinmaru from inside his head.

"Except Rangiku" grumbled Toshiro in agreement.

Thank god that the soutaicho kept things organized, he was able to get in and out with the information in under 10 minutes.

Akemi was in Tokyo.

_Wait for me Akemi, I'm coming…_

**That was short, I know…but it seemed an appropriate place to stop didn't it? Tune in next time for Soulmate Chapter 14. Review to tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! How are my epic readers and reviewers doing? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Currently, I'm updating from Vietnam which is on the other side of the world from where I'm from. I've been here for about 5 days and am finally over my jetlag. There's about a 12-13 hour time zone difference between here and Canada. I'm going to be stuck here for the next month or so although I'm going to Singapore soon… the flight to Vietnam was grueling, it was a round total of 22 hours on an airplane T_T. I had a kink in my neck that wouldn't leave T_T. On top of the 4 hour wait at the airport in Taiwan because they didn't do a direct flight to Vietnam from where I live. I haven't been to Vietnam since 2006 or 2007, when I was in 2****nd**** grade… its really nostalgic but strangely beautiful, the people here are really nice, if you ever get the chance, come to Vietnam. Now enough ranting on my part, I apologize for the late update and appreciate all of you guys sticking with me. Now on with the show… XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x2)**

"**EverRose808" (x2)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x1)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x2)**

**Soulmate Chapter 14**

**Akemi POV:**

I really shouldn't have used such hot water while in the shower, it burned like crazy. Although the brunt of the pain was over with, the wounds around the hole where my wings sprouted from had started bleeding again. I swear that I'm actually feeling dizzy from blood loss.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

I sighed, who could it be? It was probably another solicitor. I've only been here for a few days and I've had around 30 or so people come around to advertise things and welcome me. Hmmm… maybe I should invest in a no soliciting sign.

I opened the door slowly to reveal…

**Toshiro POV:**

I had finally found her, as I stood outside of the apartment complex where I felt her reiatsu coming from. I had a ton of apologizing to do, I had been a totally insensitive jerk thus far and I wasn't even sure that she was going to forgive me.

**Akemi POV:**

I opened the door with a growl when I felt a searing pain through my stomach. The source of my pain revealed itself to be a sword, I looked up to see the smirking visage of my assailant and what I saw made me let out a gasp…before I started coughing up blood.

The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the smirking visage of one Aizen Sosuke.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm really sorry that it's so short. Meh, it's just my laziness showing through. I left you guys with a cliffie! Please note that I make this up as I go along so I don't really have a set storyline…XD Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back…again with another chapter XD! This chapter shows a darker side to Toshiro's personality, this is kinda what I thought he was feeling when Aizen hurt Momo in the anime…Hope you guys like it…although I wasn't very impressed by how it turned out… please note that Akemi's wings retract when she's asleep, unconscious or when she wills them to, it also happens when she wants them to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x3)**

"**EverRose808" (x3)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x1)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x3)**

"**wolflovers6" (x1)**

**Soulmate Chapter 15**

**Toshiro POV:**

She was here, I could feel it when suddenly, her normally constant reiatsu wavered then…disappeared. I felt my blood run sold, I had never shunpoed so fast in my entire life. I arrived at where I last sensed her reiatsu, only to see a garganta rip a gaping hole through the roof and floors of the apartment complex to surround a man who was holding on to his beloved…that man was Aizen Sosuke. A cold fury flowed through me and I lost what little control that I had maintained only seconds before.

This man, he was covered in the blood of my Akemi. And for that he would be punished…oh he would be punished deeply. I would make sure that he died for hurting my Akemi, oh yes…he would die by my hand and my hand alone, even if I had to kill him with my bare hands. I ripped Hyorinmaru from his place on my back and shouted:

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Immediately afterward, I released my recently completed bankai in order to try and break the garganta's hold over the occupants within. I knew it was virtually impossible to destroy a garganta but i desperately called out "BANKAI!" anyway. Then, I unleashed his thousand year's ice prison on the garganta, willing the icy pillars to crush the garganta between them. I pumped almost all of my reiatsu into the technique and hoped to kami that it was enough… and it was. I moved forward and caught Akemi as she fell from the sky and into my arms. I set Akemi down on the remains of what looked to be a couch, I took a moment to cover her in my haori, then I caressed her cheek gently before I took a deep breath and turned around to face my opponent.

I growled, I didn't have a lot of reiatsu left and I knew that he didn't either, creating a garganta was menos ability, it wasn't meant to be used by a human or a shinigami and therefore it was extremely draining. He had roughly the same amount of reiatsu as me at the moment, we were around lieutenant class. I noticed that he didn't have the Hogyoku, I wondered why…until he started speaking.

"You! Toshiro Hitsugaya, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long, you thwarted my plans and made me lose the Hogyoku! It's all your fault! You killed me and the Hogyoku was destroyed in order to form a new body to bring me back to life! All of my plans! Ruined… Everything that I worked for was destroyed because of you…because of you, I am but a shell of what I once was! You made me weak, and now I shall take my revenge…by killing you, then your soulmate!" Aizen said as he cackled maniacally.

'Soulmate?' What did he mean by that? I wanted to ask him what he meant, but instead, I said: "I'd like to see you try…" I readied myself for the long fight ahead, I only hoped that I would come out of this alive.

**Eh…so, what do you guys think? Did it seem interesting? Review please….XD!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back with another chapter! XD 2 days in a row is awesome… I just had a lot of time on my hands… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x3)**

"**EverRose808" (x3)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x2)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x3)**

"**wolflovers6" (x1)**

**Soulmate Chapter 16**

**Toshiro POV**

The fight was getting desperate, for both Aizen and myself. For some odd reason, I found that if I released enough reiatsu through my entire body constantly, I was able to disable his illusions. I had finally found the secret to Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions and I planned to make good use of it. Constantly releasing reiatsu was a draining process, however casting so many of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusions was taking its toll on Aizen as well.

_Slash, parry, dodge, stab, undo illusion…_the process was mind numbing, I was relying on instinct alone as adrenaline flowed swiftly through my veins. Suddenly, I realized that I miscalculated his next move when he stabbed me through my left arm, thereby rendering unusable. I jumped back to assess the damage dealt to me, and while I watched the blood trickle from my arm in what felt like slow motion, I had an odd thought and a crazy plan.

With Hyorinmaru's Tenso Jurin, I'm able to control all the water and moisture in the air and freeze it at will; wouldn't that work the same with all the blood in Aizen's body? It was an interesting theory that was currently my only hope.

I pointed my sword at Aizen and concentrated hard on feeling the moisture in his body as he charged at me, intent on finishing me while I was injured and distracted. Finally, I was able to get a lock on his blood and with a grimace, I focused on pulling it all from his body from the middle of his chest. If it didn't work, I was dead. If it did work Akemi would live.

It all depended on fate.

**Hehe, this seemed like an appropriate place to stop right? Plz review! Tell me what you think, I might update again tomorrow…or today? **


	17. Chapter 17

**XD 2 chappies today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x3)**

"**EverRose808" (x4)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x2)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x3)**

"**wolflovers6" (x1)**

**Soulmate Chapter 17**

**Toshiro POV**

It worked…it really worked. I felt relief and fatigue, as well as a flurry of other emotions that I couldn't identify. Something at the back of my mind nagged at me to do something, and with a shock, I realized that the voice belonged to none other than Hyorinmaru. He was telling me to do something, and I had a feeling that I was forgetting something through my haze of fatigue. Then, I realized what I had forgotten and suddenly, I felt more aware of my surroundings I felt like I had been doused with a cold bucket of water. Akemi! She was lying on the couch and was possibly bleeding to death while I was falling asleep. I walked over to her and checked her pulse, it was week but it was there. I opened a senkei gate, then picked her up gently, careful not to aggravate her injury and took the last few steps home. When I stepped through the gate, I was in front of the 4th division. I had made it through the front door before I collapsed, with Akemi on top of me.

**I know, I know, boring chapter huh? It needed to be done though. Review and tell me what you think, 2 chapters in 1 day! I might update again later today O_o 3 chappies in one day...maybe... Review! XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Chappie! I'm on a roll XD! I've just written 3 chapters in a row...its midnight where I am now so I should really go to bed...but I might not. Coke sugar high! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x3)**

"**EverRose808" (x5) (yes it really is Akemi, and yes Toshiro did forget about her for a brief second because he was tired and was ready to pass out, but hey! He remembered! Since you're reviewing so quick, this chappie is dedecated to you XD)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x2)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x3)**

"**wolflovers6" (x1)**

**Soulmate Chapter 18**

**Toshiro POV**

I awoke to the smell of antiseptics and looking up at the ceiling when I opened my eyes confirmed it. As I glanced around the room, everything was white, too white and too bright, not that I had a problem with white, it was my favorite color… err shade. Suddenly, I felt a jolt of panic, where was Akemi? As I sat up, I felt a rush of dizziness overcome me and I scowled at the weak feeling. As I stood up on wobbly legs, I vaguely noticed that my left arm was in a sling. As I walked towards the door, it opened…and nearly hit me. It was a short man whom I vaguely recognized as the 7th seat of the 4th division, Hamtaro was it? Or was it Hanataro? Oh well…

I pushed passed him without a word while he was panicking, and almost crashed into Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Maybe she knew which room Akemi was in. I sighed and tuned her out when she began admonishing me for getting out of bed. I was a taicho for kami's sake, it's not like suffering from injuries wasn't in my job description.

When she was done, I asked her which room Akemi was in and to my surprise, it was right across the hall from my room.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I must insist that you stay in bed or in the very least use a wheelchair, you should be allowing your body to rest." She said insistently.

I smirked and commented on how my body wasn't so weak as to not be able to cross the hall. She blushed and just told me not to exercise too much because I had been unconscious for 3 days then went on her merry way, with Hamtaro following her. As I stepped into Akemi's room, I became aware of Unohana-taicho's presence in the room, checking on Akemi's heartbeat monitor, which to my relief was showing that Akemi's heartbeat was going steady. Currently, she appeared to be asleep, whether her sleep was drug induced or not remained yet to be known.

Unohana-taicho admonished him the same way Kotetsu-fukutaicho did but with a sad smile on her face. He decided to ask her a question, fearing the answer.

"How is Akemi?"

"She's in a coma."

**Cliffie! More chappies to come! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this is the last chapter and I'm really happy to have written for all of you guys, this story was actually pretty popular for a bleach OC story…XD . Make it more popular by reviewing guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… **

**Thank you to all my beloved readers and reviewers:**

**"TheBeginingsEnd" (x6)**

"**bandgirlz" (x1)**

"**Ricktor705" (x3)**

"**Crimson Elemental Alchemist" (x5)**

"**Alice Althea" (x1) **

"**broken falme" (x1)**

"**BleachFanatic**-**Lil'Shiro" (x4)**

"**KikyoxInuyasha4eva" (x1)**

"**KhempriIrisi" (x1) **

"**Black Wings****.2006" (x1)**

"**author in the making123" (x3)**

"**EverRose808" (x6)**

"**GinXNiji" (x1)**

"**LizziePxie-Aiko" (x2)**

"**Wolfbane Hana" (x7)**

"**wolflovers6" (x1)**

"**animerox023" (x1)**

"**toshirolovr94" (x2)**

**Soulmate Chapter 19**

**Toshiro POV**

I felt like time had stopped, like my world was crumbling down around me and I felt pain, a searing ripping pain that coursed its way through my body and that was focused on my heart and my back. I growled in pain before I was sedated and began to feel numb.

**Neutral POV**

When Unohana-taicho saw blood start to spot through Hitsugaya-kun's hospital robe, she knew something was wrong. She sedated him, and then called for Isane. With her monstrous strength, she easily carried Toshiro to his room across the hall to his room, where Isane and her removed his shirt and watched in horror and fascination as a pair of white wings stained with blood and gore emerged from the icy captains back.

Unohana knew what was happening right away, she had only ever seen this phenomenon happen once, hundreds of years ago, to a man named Kira Nakamura. If her suspicions were correct, Toshiro had a soulmate, she knew he wasn't a Nakamura by blood, almost all were dead…except for the girl lying in a coma in the next room. Her eyes widened comically and she gasped as she realized that Toshiro was Akemi's Soulmate Guardian, the guardian of her soul and the one that fate and destiny had chosen for her.

Going back to her quarters later that night, she pulled a dusty black box out from under a floorboard in her room. She blew the dust off and opened the box, inside was 2 perfectly preserved old tomes. The first was labled "Soulmates: Dealing with the symptoms" the second was labled "Soulmates: Coping with rejection." Opting to toss the second book back into the box, Unohana blew the dust off the first tome and sat down on her futon to begin reading.

_Chapter 9: Soulmate Guardians. _

_A Soulmate Guardian is just that, their mate's soul's guardian, and keeper of their heart and soul. Well it may seem a bit confusing, it really isn't, a Soulmate Guardian just protects their Soulmate's soul from fading away, in short, they act as an anchor to keep their soulmate's soul in existence. _

_Soulmate guardians and soulmates in general are a subject that isn't well known throughout Soul Society, they are extremely hard to come across and only appear once every millennium or so, they date back to before the forming of the Gotei 13, when reiatsu was first discovered. Only captains are privy to the information regarding their existence, due to fear that someone will try to take the powers that they gain through having a soulmate._

_So far, the Nakamura clan is the only clan blessed by the goddesses Fate and Destiny with the phenomenon that is Soul-bonding. _

_A Soul-bonding is another level of connection between 2 souls that will link them together eternally, reincarnating them over and over each millennium in the form of the next soulmate couple. Essentially, each soulmate couple is actually the same one being reincarnated multiple times. (see page 13, paragraph 2) A soulmate bonding only occurs when a Soulmate Guardian finally gains their wings, whether from extreme emotional trauma regarding their soulmate (unusual and painful), or unlocking it through extreme happiness. (normal-painless) Generally, the Soulmate Guardian is rendered unconscious due to the new influx of power in their body._

Unohana sighed, as she closed the book. It would seem that Toshiro and Akemi were soulmates and that Toshiro was the Soulmate Guardian of the two. If this was the case, when he awoke, they might have a chance to awaken Akemi from her coma.

Toshiro awoke 3 days later with a splitting headache and a feeling of pain in his back. He sat up slowly and gauged his surroundings; it appeared that he was still in the 4th division. From the corner of his eye, he saw a water pitcher along with a full glass of water. He reached out with shaking hands and grabbed the cup, before bringing it to his lips and using it to quench his thirst. As he was reaching for another glass, Unohana entered the room. She waited for him to finish drinking before she began to speak.

"Toshiro-kun, I'm sure that you're aware that Akemi-san is in a coma correct?"

Toshiro nodded in confirmation because he wasn't sure he could speak, his throat felt dry, even though he had just drunk 2 glasses of water.

"I believe that I have found a way to wake Akemi-san up." She said.

Eagerly, Toshiro asked how.

In response, Unohana asked "I'm sure that you're aware that that Akemi-san is your soulmate yes?"

Confused and quite possibly in shock, Toshiro asked "Soulmate? I'm her soulmate?"

At Unohana's nod of affirmation, Toshiro buried his face in his hands, when he said that he was a sinner, he really wasn't that far off. It was explained to him when he became a captain that seeing your soulmate with someone else was like dying over and over again, every second of the day.

He felt extremely guilty, and Unohana saw that and attempted to reassure him by saying; "You know, the faster you wake her up, the faster you may apologize…"

Toshiro lifted his head out of his hands and asked "Me? How can I wake her up?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Unohana replied.

And so, he got up and began following Unohana to Akemi's room, on his way out the door however, he spotted his reflection in the white floors shiny tiles. He had wings, he had wings! Hmm… He supposed that it was somewhat similar to his bankai form…he decided to ignore it and continued walking across the hall to Akemi's room.

"Do you understand the procedure?" asked Unohana.

Toshiro nodded and began pumping his reiatsu into Akemi's Heart area. It became apparent that it was working when her eyelids began to flutter and she opened her eyes.

Akemi tried weakly to sit up, and Unohana left the room to give the two some time alone. Toshiro helped her sit up, and pulled her onto his lap.

He feverishly kept on muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I love you…" He was trying to gain forgiveness even though he had a long way to go to atone for his

"Who are you?"

**Tell me if you want a sequel through a review 'cuz I'm too lazy to make a poll. So…once again, thanks guys and make sure to check out my other stories too, I'm planning to write a lot more in the near future. Although, there will be a sequel… eventually… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. AN

**Hey guys! The sequel of soulmate has been released! Check it out on my profile! XD It's called "Soulmate 2: Remembering Winter".**

**-XGotta3IceXD**


End file.
